Sorpresas
by MayLu
Summary: Era un dia especial... su primer aniversario de bodas... Y él le iba a dar una gran sorpresa... o seria al reves?... ENTREN Y AVERIGUENLO XD


**hola hola holaaaaa!!!  
comooo taaan? espero que bn!  
buenooo aqui llege yooo con un OneShot!  
adivinen de que parejaaa... oh si ShikaTema!  
Ahiii soy fiel fan de esta parejita XD**

**_Advertencia_: Contiene Lemon... no muy pesado... por algo es Rated T XD**

**_Peticion_: dejenme reviews XD me gustaria saber sus opiniones si les gusta como escribo o si me dedico a otra cosa XD**

**_Declaimer_: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen... ya quisiera yo...**

**ahora si A leer!!! y que viva el ShikaTema!!!**

* * *

**Sorpresas**

**...**

-

Después de una aburrida misión lo único que quería hacer el heredero de los Nara era llegar a su casa y estar con su esposa…

Sorprendidos eh? No se preocupen no fueron los únicos en su momento, si señoras y señores el cobarde N° 1 de Konoha se había echado la soga al cuello y nada mas ni nada menos que con la mujer más problemática que pudo haber conocido aun mas que su madre…

**Sabaku no Temari** conocida ahora como **Nara Temari**

**...**

Estaba ansioso por llegar y rogaba porque la curiosidad de su mujer no hubiera arruinado la sorpresa que había preparado para ese día, y al decir día se refería a las 24 horas completicas. Y es que era un día muy especial y por eso había hecho hasta lo imposible por terminar esa estúpida misión rápido, y es que era su primer aniversario de bodas, luego ajustaría cuentas con la Hokage por su maldad.

Todos los recuerdos de su nueva vida regresaron a su mente, desde el momento en el que le pidió a Temari que fuera su novia, la primera pelea en la que casi la pierde, su reconciliación, cuando le pidió que fuera su esposa, la semana que estuvo en el hospital por culpa de la paliza que le dio Kankurō cuando e se entero que le había arrancado la inocencia a su hermanita y sobre todo el día de su boda, el día en el que la convirtió en la nueva señora de la casa principal de los Nara…

_**.**_

_**¡…Flash Back…!**_

_**.**_

El heredero de los Nara caminaba de una esquina a otra en la capilla que habían acondicionado para tan anhelado y maravilloso día: SU BODA.

_- **Cálmate Shikamaru que vas a hacer una zanja en el suelo**_ – le dijo su gran amiga Ino Yamanaka quien estaba del brazo de su novio Akimichi Chōji

_- **Compréndelo amor, uno no se casa todos los días jejeje**_ – le respondió Chōji a Ino dándole un beso

_- **Se esta tardando mucho**_ – decía Shikamaru mientras seguía caminando de un lado a otro

_- **Tranquilo hijo**_ – le dijo Shikaku

_- **Y si no llega? Y si se arrepintió?**_ – Pregunto en un hilo de voz el nervioso novio

_- **Nara Shikamaru eso es imposible! Tú sabes muy bien que ella te adora!**_ – Regaño enérgicamente Yoshino a su hijo

_- **Es que es que es que**_ – trataba de decir Shikamaru hecho un manojo de nervios

_- **¡HAY VIENE LA NOVIA!**_ – entro gritando eufóricamente Naruto

..

Shikamaru dirigió la mirada a la puerta y vio entrar a Temari con sus hermanos, del brazo derecho la traía Gaara y del izquierdo Kankurō, estaba hermosa, mas hermosa de lo que ya es, llevaba un vestido blanco largo, sencillo, era ceñido desde el busto hasta sus caderas y luego venia suelto, el velo… maldijo ese velo, ya se lo quería quitar… entre otras cosas…

Al llegar a donde se encontraba los hermanos de la novia le hicieron la entrega de Temari a Shikamaru no sin antes dedicarles unas cuantas palabras…

...

_-_ _**Si me entero que le haces daño te juro que te mato Nara**_ – amenazo Kankurō

_- **Kankurō no empieces por favor es mi boda!**_ – Regaño Temari

_- **Hazla feliz Nara, o de lo contrario seré yo quien acabe contigo**_ – remato el Kazekage dándole la mano de su hermana a Shikamaru

_- **No se preocupen, mi único objetivo en esta vida es hacer feliz a Temari**_ – respondió tranquilo mientras tomaba la mano de su casi-esposa

...

La ceremonia se dio precedida por la Hokage, en la ceremonia Shikamaru lo único que hacia era mirar de reojo a Temari, cuando ella volteaba le mandaba un beso y le sonreía de lado, ella le guiñaba el ojo haciéndolo sonrojar, se dio el intercambio de anillos y por fin Tsunade dijo el tan esperado: "_Los declaro marido y mujer, el novio puede besar a la novia"._ En menos de un segundo ya la estaba besando apasionadamente sin importarle quienes los vieran…

...

Después de la boda, fueron a la casa principal del clan Nara para la fiesta organizada por Yoshino e Ino, Shikamaru salió casi que huyendo junto con Temari antes de que se acabara la fiesta, dejando a Ino trinando de ira pero enormemente feliz por la dicha de sus amigos.

Los antiguos nueve novatos, bueno 7 excluyendo a Shikamaru y a Sasuke, junto con el equipo de Maito Gai Gaara, Kankurō y los demás senseis les regalaron la luna de miel, en el país de la luna, al igual que su noche de bodas en el hotel más lujoso de Konoha. Y sin duda ya era hora de usar el regalo

.

_**¡…Flash Back End…!**_

**_._**

Shikamaru no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar esa noche, fue maravillosa y la noche de hoy seria aun más maravillosa que aquella.

Primero llego a la casa de los Yamanaka donde había quedado con Ino para que le diera parte de lo sucedido en su ausencia

.

_**- Y bien Ino, ya esta todo en la casa? -**_

_**- Si, los muchachos me ayudaron a llevar y acomodar todas las flores que encargaste tal y como tú dijiste -**_

_**- No se dio cuenta? -**_

_**- No Shika, las chicas se encargaron de entretenerla -**_

_**- Perfecto, muchas gracias Ino -**_

_**- De nada Romeo jejejeje**_ – dijo divertida por la actitud de su amigo

Luego de darle las gracias a su amiga se dirigió rápidamente a su hogar, entro despacio, supuso que Temari estaría dormida y no se equivoco, fue al cuarto de al lado de la alcoba principal y verifico que todo estaba en su lugar, se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaba su esposa, se acerco despacio…

---

_**- Amor**_ – le susurro al oído mientras acariciaba su pierna

_- **mmmmmh** _– fue la respuesta de su esposa

_-** Despierta cariño**_ – dijo dándole un leve beso en los labios

_- **Shika**_– dijo Temari cuando sintió que el separaba sus labios de los de ella

_- **Despierta bella durmiente -**_

_**- Ya estoy despierta genio -**_

_**- Ven conmigo Temi -**_

_**- Noo Shika, ven tu aquí tengo que decirte algo**_– le dijo Temari atrayéndolo para besarlo ahora con mucho ímpetu

_- **No Temi ven conmigo**_ – respondió el chico separándose de ella

_- **No quelo Tica no quelo**_ – decía haciendo pucheros

_- **Te cargo bebe?**_ – pregunto divertido al ver la reacción que tenia su esposa

_- **Si!** –_

...

Shikamaru cargo a Temari y la llevo a la habitación en donde estaba su sorpresa. Abrió la puerta y bajo a Temari, encendió la luz y vio como ella llevaba sus manos a su boca para aguantar un grito, la habitación estaba llena de todo tipo de flores, había muchos globos de helio que decían "_feliz día_", "_te amo_", "_eres mi vida_" y en el medio de la habitación un corazón hecho de pétalos de rosas y en el medio estaban las iníciales de sus nombres.

_-** Shika! Esta hermoso**_ – dijo Temari abrazando y besando a su esposo

Temari recorrió toda la habitación con Shikamaru, mientras le daba furtivos besos, no soltaba de la mano a su esposo, lo abrazaba

.

_**- Gracias amor! Gracias! Esta divinoo!**_ – repetía una y otra vez la kunoichi mientras repartía besos por toda la cara del shinobi

_**- Me alegra que te haya gustado mi sorpresa -**_

_**- Me encanto! Y sabes, yo también te tengo una sorpresa -**_

_**- En serio? -**_

_**- Sip! -**_

_**- No quiero sonar egoísta pero tu sorpresa puede esperar un ratico? –**_

_**- Shika es muy impor… -**_

..

Temari no termino de hablar cuando sintió los labios de su esposo en los de ella. Shikamaru la beso suave, pero Temari aumento la pasión del beso, adentrando su traviesa lengua en la boca de Shika, el sonrió al ver la reacción de ella y no se hizo de rogar, Temari empezó a caminar obligando a Shikamaru a que caminara de espaldas, lo llevo hasta la habitación, aun sin romper aquel beso, hizo que cayera de espaldas en la cama con ella encima mientras lo seguía besando

.

Shikamaru se dedico a acariciar la espalda y las piernas de su mujer. Temari rompió el beso y empezó a besar el cuello del shinobi y empezó a quitarle el molesto chaleco, casi que le arranca la camiseta de malla que llevaba Shikamaru. El por su parte ya había desatado el lazo que amarraba la bata que llevaba Temari, se la quito y se dio cuenta que no lleva nada abajo, mejor para el, le dio la vuelta y se posiciono encima de ella, empezó a lamer, acariciar, besar, succionar sus pechos.

_- **mmmg aaahhh Shika**_ – los gemidos de Temari no se hicieron esperar

Temari le quito los pantalones a Shikamaru mientras que el seguía complaciéndose con los senos de la chica. En un segundo de descuido por parte del ninja, Temari quedo encima de el y empezó a besar y lamer sus pectorales, su abdomen y fue descendiendo hasta su zona mas sensible, lo acaricio descaradamente sobre la tela del bóxer de Shikamaru y sin previo aviso se los quito de un tirón e introdujo en su boca el miembro del chico.

_- **aaaah Temari… aaaaah**_ – gemía sin parar Shikamaru

..

Temari paso su lengua a lo largo del miembro de el mientras acariciaba sus piernas. Mientras tanto el sentía que estaba en el cielo, las caricias que ella le proporcionaba eran demasiado para el, iba a explotar en cualquier momento…… no, esta noche el era quien la iba a consentir.

Rápidamente le alzo la cara a su mujer y la volteo de modo que ella quedo debajo de el, la acomodo en la cama para que su cabeza quedara en la almohada

.

**_- Esta noche princesa planeo consentirte, así que_ _disfrútala_** – le dijo mientras bajaba su cara hasta la intimidad de ella

_- **mmmmmg Shika**_ – gimió Temari al sentir la lengua de Shikamaru en su cavidad

Tras las caricias de su esposo Temari llego al primer orgasmo de la noche, poco a poco fue sintiendo como Shikamaru se introducía en ella.

_**- mmmmmg aaaahh… aaahh… Shika… más rápido -**_

_**- aaaaah mmmmg –**_

..

Las embestidas del shinobi se incrementaron al igual que la temperatura de la habitación.

- _**Shika… aaaaahhh**_ - la joven arqueó su espalda al sentir como llegaba al clímax

- _**aaaaaah Temari**_ – gimió Shikamaru luego de un par de embestidas derramándose en el interior de la kunoichi

Shikamaru se dejo caer al lado su esposa, con la respiración realmente agitada. Temari enseguida se acurrucó en su pecho mientras sentía como su esposo la abrazaba amorosa y protectoramente

.

**_-__ Te amo Shika -_**

_**- Y yo a ti Temi, feliz aniversario -**_

_**- Igual mi vida, gracias por hacerme tan feliz -**_

_**- Si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz -**_

_**- jejeje te amo! -**_

_**- Y mi sorpresa? -**_

_**- puuuuueeees… -**_

**_- Dijiste que me tenias una sorpresa Temi_ – dijo Shika haciéndoles pucheros a su esposa**

**- _Es queeee… -_**

**_- Temari!_ – la llamo "_molesto_"**

**- _Que prefieres niño o niña? _– Pregunto sin más la kunoichi**

**- _Niña_ – respondió Shikamaru**

**- _jejejejejeje –_**

...

La risa de su esposa le hizo caer en cuenta de la pregunta que ella le había hecho

...

_-** Temari -**_

_-** Shikamaru**_ – empezó a jugar con su esposo

_-** Tu estas… -**_

**_- Yo estoy…_ -** siguió jugando con el

**- _Es decir que…_**

_**- Eso digo…**_

**_- Ponte seria Temari_ –** dijo el separando a Temari de su pecho para verla a la cara

-** _Estoy seria Shikamaru jajajajaja -_**

**- _Te… te… Temari tu… tu es… estas…_** - las palabras no le salían

**- _Kami-sama! Seguro que es un genio?_** – preguntaba al cielo la kunoichi – _**Toma**_ – le dijo extendiéndole un sobre

-** _Es… esto que es -_**

_**- La ayuda a tu tartamudez! –**_

...

Shikamaru abrió el sobre y saco uno examen, pero no cualquier examen, era una prueba de embarazo a nombre de Nara Temari y el resultado… Positivo!

...

-** _Estas embarazada -_**

_**- Ves que te dije ahora si te salió clarit…**_ no puedo terminar porque su esposo se había apoderado de sus labios

**- _Te amo, te amo, te amo_** – le decía el shinobi entre besos –** _soy tan feliz!_**

_**- Yo también te amo Shika! -**_

**- _No te llegas a imaginar cuan feliz me haces, ahora tengo que consentirte mas_** – dijo Shikamaru besando a Temari en el cuello

**- _mmmmmg eso espero –_**

...

Esa noche y todo el día se dedicarían a celebrar, mas que su primer aniversario de bodas… la espera del nuevo heredero de los Nara o heredera?... sin duda tenían mucho que celebrar…

...

* * *

**Que tal???  
Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews XD**

**Adiositooo!  
God Bless**


End file.
